The Eye of the Enemy
by Craze22
Summary: Its been nearly 4 years since the defeat of trigon and slade and the titans careers seem to be coming to an end. However when an old 'friend' returns for a visit, they are forced to fight or die trying. Rated for language, some violence, and possible le
1. Prologue

**So this is my first story on fan fiction so be gentle with the reviews. Ill take any kind of criticism you can think of just break it to me smoothly. I don't own anything in this by the way, just an idea and a keyboard. Oh just some things I would like to point out before you read… the bold, underlined words above each section represent what person or persons that particular part of the story revolves around. Also the dashed line means when the scene changes. Ok so on with the story!**

**Unanimous**

The only thing that could be heard throughout the tower was utter silence. It was peaceful. It was also dark and empty. The tower was always like that when its occupants where sleeping. Occasionally they would be awoken to the sound of the alarms and the red flashing lights that lined every floor. It was typical when some dumb fuck tried to pull a stunt in the middle of the night thinking he wouldn't get caught. This always angered the Titans to no end, having to deal with punks like that when they could be sleeping to deal with the much larger and more dangerous criminals when that time came.

It seemed like there weren't any of those kind of guys left any more now that Slade had disappeared and Raven defeated Trigon. It had almost been 4 years since those events. At first the Titans looked at it like a blessing. But over time they began to grow tired of dealing with petty thefts, gang fights, and the occasional rapist. It was all beginning to become repetitive. They longed for a villain that was notorious, sneaky, and dangerous, because nothing felt better then putting someone like that behind bars. They had not come across something like that in a long time...

**Raven**

Raven stirred in her sleep. The moonlight shown through her split curtains that draped over her windows. She was beautiful in the moonlight. The way the rays danced around her every curve was quite unique. _She _was quite unique. Her violet hair looked pure as it rested around her jewel. The jewel sat embedded proudly in her forehead, that every time she looked in the mirror it reminded her who she was… and where she came from.

The wind sung a soft song to her from outside her closed windows. Occasionally it would slap the glass to remind her that it was still out there watching her. It was such a perfect night that even if there was a war going on outside, you could still find your self in a deep slumber. The other 4 that dwelled inside the tower thought the same thing.

But like all good things, they all must come to an end sometime. Raven awoke randomly to the sound of nothing. She helped her self up to a sitting position, as she opened her eyes again, gazing at her dark room. She let out a sigh of disappointment for she knew she would not be enjoying sleep again for the rest of the night. Putting her grief aside, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and hoisted herself up. Her feet guided her to her lamp close by as she turned it on. Her room jumped to life as the light killed off all the darkness inside.

"Much better" she said aloud. Indeed it was much better and easier on her eyes.

The new light revealed her dresser and mirror, lining one wall off to the side of her bed. It was quite a large room she thought to herself. She hadn't really notice before. Her image appeared before her in her mirror. Before anything else, she rested her gaze upon the jewel in her forehead. The chakra was glistening in the light, just like it always was.

A sigh escaped her throat again. "What time is it?" She asked herself, glancing over at her bedside clock. "Shit, its three-o-clock?" This would mean that her biological clock would be off for a while. She would have to take a nap today sometime.

"What is today?" She thought. She had lost track of the date a long time ago. She never really did pay attention to that stuff that was Robin's job. He was constantly reminding the team what date it was and when things would happen. That was Robin for you, their fearless leader that always seemed to be right about everything even when he wasn't.

She became bored gazing at herself for so long. She didn't seem to be growing tired again and it began to annoy her.

"I need a drink."

Raven was in the kitchen now with a glass of tea in her hand. It was a glass they used for drinking water; however she was sloppy this time of morning and didn't want to look for the tea cups. She took her first sip of the Luke-warm substance.

"Damn it." She wasn't drinking her normal herbal tea. Apparently she made the mistake of getting a green tea bag instead.

She looked into her glass. "Oh well." She hissed as she continued to choke the liquid down. Everything seemed to be off this fine morning. She could barely see, her hair was a mess, she was wide awake, and now she was mistaking her favorite drink for her least-favorite drink. That was Raven for you. Not a very morning person like Star or BB. Robin and CY were ok in the mornings but they weren't the most pleasant. Who is she kidding though? She was never very pleasant…

The doors to the room opened slowly. Raven looked up from her glass at her leader and best friend.

"Hey there Rae" Robins voice was deep and meaningful. He was dressed in a tight-fitting, plain white tee shirt, black gym shorts, and black ankle socks. Raven gazed upon him as he crossed the room, gracefully. He had really filled out in the past few months. He had been hitting the gym hard and he always seemed to be splitting his time between fighting crime… and training to fight crime.

"Hello there." Raven returned a smile that Robin had given her. Apparently he had the same idea she did for he also wondered over to the kitchen cabinet and retrieved a glass exactly like Ravens. He filled his up with water then sat down across the table from her.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Robin. He apparently wanted to get the obvious stuff out of the way.

"Actually it's a great night. I just happened to wake up for some odd reason." Raven leaned back in her chair, casually.

"Oh. It is a pretty nice night. I'm surprised the alarms haven't sounded yet." Robin spoke half laughing. "They always seemed to sound on nights like this."

Raven smirked. It was true that it never seemed to fail that on a nice night like this they would always be awoken by the annoying sound of trouble.

_Always_

"Yeah, you better not jinx it." Raven replied in her normal monotone voice. Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Its too late now I guess." He smiled. Raven didn't seem to notice. Robin cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Are you alright, Rae?" She seemed to snap back into reality at the question. Blinking a couple times she spoke back. "Yeah, I'm just thinking." Robin gazed at her.

"What's on your mind?" Raven wasn't surprised by the question. Robin was always interrogating his team, always wondering what was on their minds. He wasn't being nosy he just always wondered if they were ok and if they needed someone to talk to. It, to him, was just all part of being a leader. It was a responsibility.

Raven sat her glass down, resting her head in her free hand. "Something's always on my mind, Robin." She whispered. "My mind is rather busy ALL the time. That's why I meditate so much."

Robin nodded in understanding. He knew Raven better then anybody. She was his best friend and closest companion. He knew she always had something on her mind.

"Well you know I'm always here to talk to you, Rae. Maybe now is one of those times you should talk." His words were soft and Raven knew he meant what he was saying. He would always be there to help her no matter what.

She sighed deeply and rested her head on the table. "I know, I know. I'd come to you before anybody, Robin." She looked him deep in his eyes. They seemed to stare at each other for a while until Robin decided to break the silence.

"Well I'm not letting you leave here until you talk to me about something." Robins face was stern and serious, yet he also had a look of trust and understanding as well.

Raven looked down at her lap. Shortly after, her hands followed her gaze and rested lightly upon the tops of her thighs. She looked back up at her leader quickly.

_Not something… someone. _

**Beast Boy **

Beast Boy awoke to the sight of fresh sunlight in his eyes. It was morning. It was a _great morning._ A yawn growled upward out of his throat. He rubbed his eyes for a minute and then jumped out of bed. He was in his blue striped boxer shorts and a plain white tank top.

_I feel great. I haven't slept that well in a long time! I should train with Robin more often. _

He looked in the mirror at himself and flexed his muscles. He, like Robin, seemed to be filling out quite a bit too. Robin was a bit more bulky then he was however, BB was a lot leaner and toned. His hair had grown a little shaggier then it had ever been and he kind of liked it. It was a good change of appearance.

_I wonder what every one else is doing. I wonder what time it is. I wonder what we have left to eat. I wonder if we will fight any crime today. We probably will. I wonder what… oh never mind._

Beast Boy sighed and pulled a pair of red gym shorts out from his dresser. After he slid them on he bounded out of his door toward the living room where he figured everyone else would be. He slowed his pace down to a walk upon entering. Raven and Robin weren't present in the room. CY and Star were both sitting at the kitchen table eating. CY had a big stack of flapjacks that seemed to be over flowed with syrup, but he still gobbled them down anyway. Star was eating something Beast Boy had never seen before, probably a Tamaranian dish of some sort.

"Sup guys?" Beast Boy took a seat next to them both, leaning back and resting his legs in the chair beside him.

Cyborg tried to say something with a mouthful of pancake but couldn't quite speak without some falling out. Beast Boy gave him a weird look of disgust and amusement. He chuckled slightly.

"Hello friend Beast Boy. Did you enjoy a wonderful night of sleep?" Star gazed at him with a grin from ear to ear. Her emerald eyes were sparkling in the sunlight.

"Hell yeah I did!" Beast Boy smiled back at her. He wondered if they got as good of sleep as he did. He looked them over carefully. Star always seemed to be happy every morning but he could always tell by how her hair looked and how big her smile was in the morning, if she had a good night or not. This morning her hair was thick and smooth, which meant she got up and fixed it just to look nice for her friends. He looked over at Cyborg still stuffing his face. Usually when CY gets up he always waits for someone else to make him breakfast. Not today, however. When CY is in a good mood he comes down here to make breakfast for himself so no one else has to go through the trouble of making a colossal meal. Beast Boy looked at his pancakes and could tell CY made them.

"You guys seem like you are in good moods." CY looked Beast Boy in the eye as he swallowed his last bite of gooey syrup.

"Shit that was good. I should make breakfast more often." Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You want the job? You can start cooking breakfast from now on how bout that stud?" CY narrowed his eyes and smirked at the green changeling.

"You wish I cooked more often. Cooks get the girls." Beast Boy snorted. He rested his arms on the table and leaned over them.

"Guys who can turn into dogs get the girls." He winked at CY and smiled big. He didn't get a grin in return; he only got a sight at the large metal back going to the sink to wash his plate off.

Beast Boy stopped smiling and turned to Star who had been listening to the two boys argue. "Hey Star, have you seen Robin this morning?" Star glanced up at him with joyful eyes, like she always had.

"Why yes. He spoke of not enjoying a good night of sleep and now he is doing the 'watching the back of the eyelids' in his room!" Beast Boy gave her a nod.

He looked back at Star for a moment then dropped his head down. Star tilted her head a little bit and gave him a look of concern. "What is the matter frien-"

"What about Raven?" Beast Boy cut in quickly. CY stopped what he was doing and looked over towards them. "Is she sleeping too?"

There was a moment of awkward silence between the 3 of them. CY had a look of confusion on his face and Star was blank. Beast Boys eyes raced back and forth, looking at their facial expressions. He cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Actually I haven't heard from Raven, bro. She might still be in her room." CY spoke oblivious to the fact that Raven had left her room earlier that morning.

"Oh. Yeah someone should go check on her you know?" CY didn't stop what he was doing but a look of _'yeah Ill get right on that' _crossed his face. Star quickly volunteered for the job.

"I will do the 'checking on' of our friend Raven!" And with that Star flew out the door towards Ravens room. Beast Boy looked defeated and shocked. He wanted to be the one to go check on her but he made the mistake of asking a stupid question.

'_Damn it! I should have just said I'm going to check on her, be right back.'_

Beast Boy was a helpless romantic, always shying away from making a move. Deep down he had a sort of affection for his team mate Raven and he really wished they were closer then they were. Even when Terra was around he still had some attraction to Raven. She was just so different then Terra. Granted her body was leaps and bounds more impressive than Terra's but that wasn't the only reason why. Terra was fun and all and she laughed at every one of his jokes however she just seemed too… clingy. He saw something in Raven that he liked and he had no earthly idea why. She not only was beautiful but she also was a **chase. **Beast Boy loved a good chase in anything he did really. It was just his nature. He wanted to be closer. He just never was granted a grand opportunity and when he was, the opportunity flew by in the blink of an eye. Every time he tried to make a joke around her she never seemed to be amused. Not even crack a little smile. Beast Boy had been in her head before and he had seen her 'happy side' and knew she was quite capable of laughing without something blowing up or breaking.

'_I guess I'll just have to try harder.'_

**StarFire**

Star joyfully whirled and swished through the halls ways with not a care in the world. She loved to be happy around her friends and she loved to see her mood lighten up the room. Sometimes she grew so happy she couldn't control it and would just float up towards the ceiling. Robin would always be the one to go get her down. Raven seemed a little less monotone around Star and seemed to brighten up a tad. Them, being the only females on the team, found themselves competing at times and had no idea. They had always been good friends but over the years they grew closer with age.

Star stopped out in front of Ravens door. Her feet touched the floor and she stood tall and bold. Her hand reached up to knock loudly on the big, metallic door.

No answer.

She knocked even louder and even went as far as to yell her name.

This kept up for about 5 minutes before Star decided to give up and return to the kitchen where Beast Boy and CY were. She felt bad for giving up but she figured if Raven wasn't answering then that most likely meant she wanted to be alone.

**Raven**

Raven was on the roof of the tower, alone and meditating. This was her favorite place to meditate. She floated just over the edge in mid air. The sun was beating down on her face and she enjoyed the warmth… it soothed her. She had a lot to think about and the talk that she and Robin had only made her want to meditate more. She couldn't stop thinking that something bad was about to happen. It seemed impossible because there had not been any crime in almost thirty-six hours. That's one of the biggest breaks that they have had in a long time. But that only made her fear worse. What if something was being planned? Maybe they were mobilizing against the titans finally and they were taking all this time to plan out an attack.

'_Only time will tell. We just have to be patient and let events unfold before us. We don't need to be spending all this time worrying over something we cannot even see.'_

Ravens wisdom spoke to her clearly.

"But what if waiting around ends up costing us something major?" Raven spoke back.

'_You worry too much Raven. I'd think that since you defeated your father that all this worrying would cease.' _

"I'm a super hero. I can't help but worry when I am surrounded by criminals and super villains that try to hurt or kill me every time I turn around!"

'_You are strong. You can handle yourself very well and that is why we are still here.'_

Raven let out a sigh. She thought back to early this morning in the kitchen.

FLASHBACK

"Well I'm not letting you leave here until you talk to me about something." Robin looked at her.

_Not something… someone… _

Raven looked back at him. "It's about me, Robin." Robin leaned in closer to her. He always liked to talk to Raven about Raven. Even though he knew her so well there was still so much more about her he needed to learn to get a full understanding.

"So what's troubling you about… you?" Robin held back a giggle best he could. Raven didn't seem to notice and this made him fell better.

Raven sighed deeply. "I'm getting a feeling again. I feel like something's about to happen, like something bad is about to come back into our lives. I have no idea what. I guess I don't really want to know what. _'what the hell am I saying? Of course I want to know what!" _She looked away from the boy wonder. His gazed remained on her at all times.

"What do you think is coming Raven? Do you have any idea, any clues?" Robin sat with his hands locked together on the table. His leg twitched up and down rapidly.

"I honestly don't know; something evil probably. I feel as if… my father may be coming back. But that's a long shot seeing as how its not my birthday and we defeated him once already." She waited for Robin's response to this statement.

Robin looked down at his hands then looked back up at her. "Yeah, but you know villains, Raven. They are all the same. You think they are dead, or gone, or defeated, or old and they seem to always pop back up at the worst times. We have both had our fair share of those kinds of things." It was true that over the years they had experienced old visits from old "friends" so to speak.

Raven knew he would say something like that. He was always thinking that way, always on alert. Robin had that 'alert and focused' attitude that he inherited from Batman. Sometimes it was ok but others it got a little annoying when you just wanted to spend time around him.

"I know that. It's only a feeling so don't think too much on it." Raven knew Robin would spend a lot of time thinking about it and began to wonder why she even said that.

Robin smiled at her. "Alright, I won't."

Raven gave him a fake smile back.

_I'm sure you won't boy wonder…_

END FLASHBACK

Raven let out a sigh and opened her eyes. She wanted to get out of the sun for while, she had had enough so she ventured back inside the tower. She felt pretty good about the day so far. There hadn't been any crime and it was nice and sunny which helped her meditation. She began to feel her happiness build inside her but she managed to suppress it quite well so she wouldn't have an outburst.

_I don't know why I'm so tense! I just need to lighten up and go spend some time with my friends. It should be a good day._

Her thoughts were pure. Until all her happiness was shot down in an instant. The red lights started flashing all around her. The sirens blared loudly in her ears.

"Fuck!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. One of the flashing lights exploded. Her fists curled in anger as the sound kept ringing through her. "It never fucking fails!"

Raven knew where she had to go despite how angry she was. Robin would be waiting for her in the common room with the rest of the team. She didn't want to make them wait so she hurried off with haste.

**All Titans**

The 5 titans sat in front of their large TV, eager to see what was going on. Robin came up to the front and turned on the visual monitor of the downtown area where the disturbance was taking place. On screen, stood a very large looking figure, that seemed to be wearing full body armor and I helmet. Over the front of the helmet was a tinted face shield so the face of the figure was not visible. The thing held 2 large cans strapped to its back. Tubes led from these cans connecting to each arm. Fire shot from the openings of the two guns strapped to its arms. A lot of cars had exploded around him and he seemed to be setting a small building on fire. Pedestrians were running away from him screaming in terror and some in agony. A few lay at his feet burning alive and others were already dead.

Robin and the rest of the team starred at this figure in awe. In the past few years they hadn't seen anything like this. Usually it was a little super villain that didn't take any trouble at all or a bank robber or an escaped convict. But this brought them back to the old days of Cinderblock and Billy Numerous and all those other notorious villains they used to battle tooth and nail. They felt shocked on the outside but deep down they felt excited and anxious to meet this new villain face to face. Robin was the first to snap out of his trance and become leader again.

"Titans, you know the drill. We go in, tag em' and bag em', hand em' over to the police, then get out." The other 4 teens nodded in agreement to what the boy wonder was saying. The jumped up from where they were sitting eager to go into battle.

Robin admired his teammates for a brief second before speaking to them again.

"Titans, lets go to work."

**Alright that ends the first chapter. What did you think?? If this one seemed boring I promise the next one will be action packed. I have a surprise for ya! Alright well review please and tell me what I need to improve on. **


	2. The Heat is On

Alright so here is the second addition to the story

**Alright so here is the second addition to the story. I thought I would post the first 2 chapters in one day to get the ball rolling. I have an OC in this chapter so look out. I think you will like him. ENJOY!**

**All Titans**

The T-car zoomed down the road, kicking up a trail of dust behind it. CY was driving with Robin in the front seat, Star, Raven and Beast Boy all shared the back seat. They swayed back and forth every time CY decided to make a sharp turn or gun it down a straight, empty road. He was driving faster then ever. He wanted to get there and kick the shit out of this new guy just like everyone else did.

Robin fidgeted anxiously, as he looked out the window at the people and buildings zooming by. Whatever cars remained on the road seemed to clear a clean path for the T-car, knowing full well where it was headed. As they turned a final corner their eyes were met by the sight of destruction. Panic could be seen in the eyes of the hordes of people running away from the cause of the chaos.

"Shit! There he is!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he pointed a finger at the large, metallic figure they had seen previously on their TV. The other titans were already half way out of the car and ready for battle. Robin observed the situation at hand. To his right stood a huge burning building that apparently still had people in it judging from the screams coming from within. He looked over at the giant that caused the fire. It was now starting to set fire to another building, creating huge walls of flame that reached at least 3 stories high. The titans didn't have anymore time to gawk at this foe. Robin turned to look at his team, who all were wide-eyed as can be.

"TITANS, listen up! Ok we don't have much time so here's what we're ganna do! Raven, you and Beast Boy search that burning building over there for any people, and get all that you can to safety. Be careful! CY, you, me and Star will go after that bastard and stop him from causing anymore destruction!"

The titans agreed and Raven and Beast Boy split away over toward the burning building. The other 3 remained in the street to do battle with the giant pyro. CY took off towards him and blasted in the back with his cannon. The beast turned around to face him. It was a lot bigger then they expected. It had to be at least four feet taller then Cyborg. The monster seemed un-phased by CY's assault.

"Yo man I don't know who you think you are doin all this shit in our downtown, but this is the end of the line!" CY remained in a ready stance with his cannon arm outstretched and ready to fire again. The giant didn't speak; it just sat there and aimed in Cyborgs direction. CY noticed some print along its chest plate of armor.

_Juggernaut_

CY figured that's what its name was, if it had a name. Hell he didn't even know what IT was! He was caught off guard as Juggernaut back-handed him across the face, sending him flying into a parked taxi. Juggernaut looked back at the other 2 titans waiting to attack him.

Star and Robin both looked at each other after witnessing their biggest teammate being thrown aside like a rag doll.

Star piped in with her view on the situation. "He is… strong, is he not?" Robin glanced back at her for a brief second. He didn't respond to her obviously stupid question. Even though he thought Star was very strong, she couldn't just sweep Cyborg off to the side like that. He knew from his experience with Bruce that this wouldn't be a walk in the park.

Without warning he charged towards Juggernaut at full speed. He leaped into the air and pulled out 2 darts and landed behind the monster with a thud. Robin launched his darts at its helmet however they glanced off not even leaving a dint. Robin quickly dodged a gust of flame that came from one of Juggernauts flame throwers.

"Shit. That didn't work." Robin focused on every single aspect of his opponent. If there was a weak spot he was determined to find it.

At this point Star had seen enough. She already had seen CY attacked and Robin almost burned and she was growing furious. She flew high up in the air about fifty feet above Juggernaut then nose-dived straight down on top of him, driving her fist into his helmet. The blow caused Juggernaut to stumble backwards a little but he managed to regain his balance. He reached out and grabbed hold of star with one hand and with his free hand, aimed the flame thrower right at her face. His strength was tremendous as it overwhelmed the poor alien girl. She struggled to get free but her attempts were in vain. Robin tried running as fast as he could to stop the attack but he could sprint fast enough. Suddenly, Juggernaut felt himself being lifted of the ground as he felt hands wrap around his waist and drive him upward. He released his grip on Star as she flew free. Soon he was sent face first into the pavement behind him as Cyborg German Suplexed him hard to the ground. Robin yelled in excitement at what he just saw his teammate do.

"That's right, kick his ass CY!" CY looked at him with a cocky grin on his face. There was a huge pile of broken concrete and brick behind him where he knew Juggernaut was.

"Booya, motherfu-" CY was cut off as a fist came from under the rubble and sent him flying again across the street. Robin sighed heavily. There just seemed to be no way to hurt this guy. But he remembered how Bruce taught him never to give up, never to surrender.

_Ill find a way… _

**Raven/Beast Boy**

It was blazing inside the burning building Robin had banished them to. It seemed impossible that there could be anyway to find anyone in this mess. The building was an old apartment that seemed to reach about 6 stories high. Upon entering they found a staircase to the left and beside that was an elevator. Beast Boy opened the door to the staircase and peered upward to the floors above. He could hear yelling but he just couldn't quite pin point where it was coming from.

"Damn!" He yelled. Sparks and embers crackled all around him. A lot of the inner structure of the apartment was beginning to give out. "We don't have a lot of time!" He turned and looked at his teammate that was with him. "Raven, you think you could use your powers and find everyone in here?!" He had to yell to her to over power the sounds coming from the fire.

Raven shot him a stern look like he just insulted her. "The heat is making it hard for me to concentrate on anything right now!" Beast Boy paced back and forth nervously. He had to think on his feet.

"Damn it, we cant just sit here!" Raven grabbed his arm and yanked him to the stairwell. He couldn't believe how strong she was pulling him. She could have probably carried him all the way to the top!

Raven stopped and let him go. She focused intensely on where the yelling and screaming was coming from. Beast Boy could hear her mumble her magic words and he knew she was trying her best. All he could do is wait.

Raven stopped and looked up the stairwell. "Ok, there's 8 people in here including us, two on the third floor, three on the forth, and one on the top!" Raven took off up the stairwell leaving Beast Boy to follow. He turned into a small bird and flew up the center until he reached the third floor and Raven shortly reached him after.

"Ok, what now?" Beast Boy looked at his teammate awaiting orders.

"Their in room 322!" Raven yelled to Beast Boy. She levitated and took off down the hallway carefully looking at each number on each door. 380, 378, 376… each door was black from smoke and fire. She could barely see the numbers. They seemed to travel down the hallway for an eternity but they finally reached the door. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and beat the door down. Inside they found a small room that seemed to have avoided being hit by the treacherous fire. Raven looked around and found an old man and women cowering in the bathtub.

"You're going to be ok! Come with us we'll get you out of here!"

Beast Boy ran over to a window and bashed it out. He turned back into his human form and saw Raven bringing the old couple out of the bathroom.

"You get them out of here! I'll meet you on the fourth floor!" Beast Boy yelled to her. She nodded and hugged him.

"Be careful!" She yelled back to him before grabbing the old couple and levitating out of the room. Beast Boy watched her all the way to the bottom and saw she had landed safely and was leading them away from the building. Gathering himself he headed back to the stairwell, dodging the falling wood and metal. His reflexes kept him on his toes at all times. He turned into a wolf and bounded up to the fourth floor. His vision was great but he couldn't hear or smell very well from the smoke and ash.

_Shit! Come on Beast Boy focus! You can do this. If I was three people in a burning down apartment with no way out and no hope of living… where would I be… _

Suddenly at the other end of the hallway dashed across a small child followed by a woman and baby in her hand. He could hear her yelling for the small child to come back as she frantically tried to hold onto the baby. Beast Boy dashed over towards them at full speed still in his wolf form but suddenly felt himself dropping as the floor collapsed from under him. He quickly turned back into a human and grabbed the ledge. Below him, through the hole, was a pit of fire that if he fell in he would burn to death.

_Oh shit! Oh shit! No, no, no! What the hell just happened!? _

Beast Boy tried to get a hold of him self and regain his composure. He reached up and grabbed the ledge with his other hand and pulled himself up safely. He looked down the hallway where he saw the small family. He didn't see anything anymore and feared the worst.

_Alright I have a job to do so lets quit thinking and take care of business! _

He dashed off again, this time being more careful. When he reached the other end of the hallway he turned the corner and found the woman and children hiding behind a vending machine. He began to reach for them but was cut off from burning wood falling from above. The woman and child screamed in unison and Beast Boy backed away.

"Don't worry I'll save you! I'm a super hero have you ever seen me before!?" Beast Boy tried to calm them down with the joke but it didn't work. They seemed oblivious to the question and kept having what seemed to be panic attacks. He looked at his surroundings for anything he could use to douse the flames. Then he saw it. It was a fire extinguisher right by the vending machine. He snatched it up and used it quickly and before long the flame was gone.

"Give me your hand!" He reached out his hand towards the woman and she grabbed it with her free hand, other hand holding the infant. The small girl followed her. She yelled back at the girl not to leave her side again and the girl nodded. Beast Boy led them towards the emergency exit or also the fire escape. He kicked the door down leading to it but his hopes were shot down when he saw that it had collapsed on the street below. The fire must have weakened its support.

"Damn!" He turned back towards the woman. Her eyes were filled with fear as she clutched the two children in her arms. Suddenly Raven appeared floating before them. Beast Boy smiled at her largely. His hope shot back up immediately.

"Take the woman and baby and I'll get the little girl!" Raven nodded and grabbed her and her baby and flew back down to the street. The woman tried to reach back for the girl screaming at her but Raven didn't let her go. Beast Boy saw the little girl crying and reaching back out. He snatched her up and jumped from the ledge down to the street below. Since he was part animal he could jump from large heights and land perfectly. Once the little girl was safely away from the burning building he looked back up to the top.

"Just one more left." He said to himself.

"Yeah, let's go." Beast Boy was startled to see Raven right next to him looking up at the top as well. She floated upward as he turned into a humming bird and buzzed right behind her. He saw her dart into I broken window on the top floor and he assumed she knew where the last person was. Beast Boy buzzed through the same window and saw her running down the hallway then dart into an open door. Once he got there he changed back and found Raven looking down on a poor young man holding a girl in his arms. She looked lifeless and Raven and Beast Boy both knew she was dead. The man looked up at them and they saw tears running down his face.

"My wife, oh my wife, she's gone!" He exclaimed choking back tears. "My poor wife had to leave me!"

Raven looked back at Beast Boy with an expression of defeat. That was one more life they couldn't save. Beast Boy looked away from her and back at the man. He went over to him and tried to help him up.

"NO! Stay away! I will not leave my wife!"

Beast Boy grew impatient as he could sense that the apartment was beginning to grow very weak from the raging fires.

"We need to get you out of here! Your wife is dead but you can still make it you just need to come with us!" Beast Boy tried to negotiate with the man but he wouldn't budge.

"Alright you made me do this!" Beast Boy drove his fist into the side of the man's head knocking him unconscious. He motioned for Raven to come over to him.

"Take him down and get him somewhere safe. The fire department should be here anytime they will know what to do!" Raven nodded and zoomed out of the building. Beast Boy watched her all the way down to make sure she was ok. Suddenly he felt the ground below him start to give out. He sighed deeply.

"Not again!" His last words before he feel through the floor down through the apartment. He landed unconscious on a patch of floor that wasn't burning yet. The flames were drawing closer to him. He was trapped.

**Robin**

The situation in the street with Juggernaut was looking ugly for the titans. Cyborg was being thrown around like a rag doll and Star and Robin were both cut up and bruised. Robin had one dart left and his staff and broken when he tried to hit Juggernaut on the top of the helmet. Star had thrown at least a thousand star bolts but they had little to no effect oh his armor. Her fists were bruised and she had bled a lot. Robin was the last one standing.

"This guy just doesn't quit!" Robin curled his fists in anger. He wiped the blood from his bottom lip and stood up straight. "I've fought my fair share of villains, but this guy is one tough son of a bitch." He watched as Juggernaut turned his back to Robin. It was true that this particular villain was different then any Robin had faced. He was merciless and cruel. He had set fire to innocent people and he didn't even care. But the thing that bugged Robin the most was that he never seemed to get tired. He never once slowed down. There just had to be a weakness to him. Then it hit him.

"The gas cans…" Robin looked right at Juggernauts back and saw the two large gas cans on his back. "That's got to be his weakness."

Robin took off at full speed towards the armored brute. He jumped off of a destroyed car and tried to plunge his last dart into the tanks. Juggernaut used his reflexes to block the onslaught and sent Robins last dart flying and jabbing into the side of a building. Robin landed behind the fiend and saw his dart stuck in the brick of the building. Juggernaut was in his was however so he couldn't reach it. Robin knew he had to get to that dart. He saw Juggernaut preparing to fire his flamethrowers right in his direction. He quickly dive-rolled out of the way to avoid being scorched and got back up. Juggernaut had seen him do this before and sent Robin flying with a fast punch he didn't see coming. Robin landed on the street hard and tried to regain his focus. He got up slow and saw Juggernaut walking towards him.

"Alright you son of a bitch, I've had enough!" Robin growled through clinched teeth.

He let out a scream and ran right at the beast. Juggernaut reared back ready to strike Robin but missed as he saw the boy wonder slide through his legs. Robin ran over to where his dart was and yanked it free from the building. He turned quickly and saw his shot.

"Try this on for size." Robin hurled the sharp dart right at the gas cans that shown clearly. On contact the dart just stuck into the metal can with no effect. Robin looked on in shock and defeat. His last idea had failed him. He dropped to his knees and sighed heavily. Juggernaut turned and faced the boy wonder with his flamethrowers aimed and ready to fire. The giant finally spoke to Robin in a deep, chilling, non human voice.

"Try this on for size." The monster said.

But suddenly the gas cans on his back ignited and engulfed him in an explosion. The blast sent Robin sailing backward as he landed and rolled to a stop. He looked up and the explosion seemed to tower over everything. A large mushroom cloud developed from were Juggernaut used to be and Robin felt a wave of satisfaction crash over him. He had done it. He defeated his first **real **opponent in nearly 4 years.

"Take that you bastard." Robin stood up and went over to the fire that had formed from the explosion. It left a massive crater in the ground from where the tanks blew. The rubble was think and Robin noticed what looked to be machine parts. Arms and legs and bits and pieces of a torso all scattered about the wreckage. Robin was surprised to see that Juggernaut turned out to be a machine instead of organic.

_I wonder who built such a powerful android. It must have taken them years to think of something that complex._

Robin saw Raven fly down from the sky and land by him. She looked concerned for him seeing the type of shape he was in.

"Robin I saw the explosion, what in gods name happened?"

Robin looked at her and smiled slightly. "I took care of the bag guy. CY and Star are in pretty bad shape. They need to be taken back to the tower." Raven nodded and went to go check on them. Robin remembered not seeing Beast Boy with her and went to ask her until he was something out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to the top of a building right next to the one that Beast Boy and Raven had entered. There was a figure standing there starring at him like a hawk. Robin recognized the stranger.

_No. It can't be! _

Once the figure saw that Robin was starring it took off and bounded from rooftop to rooftop with amazing agility. Robin used his hook-shot to propel himself upward towards the mysterious being. He had a tough time keeping up as the figure kept leaping and running at great speeds. Robin picked up the pace as best as he could but he was too tired from the fight with Juggernaut. He dug deep and kept his pursuit. Suddenly he saw the figure jump down onto a small rooftop below. Robin repeated his maneuver and landed close to the same spot. The stranger looked at Robin and Robin looked back at him. The figure had on a mask and peering out of the mask was one lone eye.

"Hello Robin. Did you miss me?" The deep and cold voice was all to familiar to him. Robin was in utter shock. He couldn't say anything. Silence had a deathly grip on him. He just sat there with his jaw dropped to the floor as the man stood before him casually. His one eye homed in on Robin's masked face. Finally with enough courage Robin found the strength to utter one single word, the only word that popped into his head.

"Slade."

**And there is your surprise! Did you enjoy this chapter!? I enjoyed writing it even though it took forever and my fingers hurt from typing. But ok please let me know what I need to improve on and the next chapter will be on here soon! Thanks. **


End file.
